Truth Or Dare
by syuh
Summary: ketika Nagisa ikut maen ToD dengan Karma, tapi malah berujung petaka(?) /Summary menipu /ga bisa bikin summary pls


_"_ _Nah Nagisa-kun, Truth or Dare?"_

Ansatsu Kyouhitsu / Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

warning : typo, ooc maybe, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran :"v

.

.

.

Shiota Nagisa, seorang siswa SMP Kunugigaoka yang duduk dibangku kelas 3-E dipuncak gunung. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda dikuncir 2 membuatnya manis. Hari itu, kelas 3-E sedang ada pelajaran kosong. Ada yang sedang bercanda ria, tidur, main hp, menggambar, ada juga yang lagi numpang nyuci baju di kolam renang pribadi 3-E karena dirumahnya lagi krisis air dirumahnya#Gak, ada juga yang membentuk kelompok –yang beranggotakaan Karma, Nakamura, Sugino, Okajima, dan Kayano- untuk bermain ToD, atau jelasnya _Truth or Dare._ Karena Nagisa bosan dan tidak ada yang dia lakukan, Ia pun memilih untuk ikut ToD, soalnya ada Kayano-chan disana yang ikutan main.

Soal Kayano, Nagisa dibikin klepek-klepek sama dia. Nagisa emang udah jatuh cinta sama Kayano, apapun bakal dia lakukan kalau untuk Kayano. Mungkin kalau Kayano nyuruh Nagisa lompat dari gedung lantai 32, bakalan dilakuin ama dia.

"Baiklah, kita mulai ya. Aku oper nih botol ke Nakamura ya."

Si surai merah mulai mengoper botol. Sistemnya sih, mereka nanyi dulu lalu sampai si Karma bilang stop dan yang terakhir megang ntu botol harus milih truth or dare.

"Oke, stop."

Karma menyetop pengoperan botol. Botol sampai ketangan Okajima.

"Okajima, kau milih apa?"

Okajima pun bingung apa yang harus dia pilih. Akhirnya dia memilih dare.

"Dare aja alah."

"Oke sip. Nakamura, tentukan tugas yang harus dia emban."

Karma menyuruh Rio untuk memilih dare yang cocok untuk Okajima.

 _Hmmm, Okajima si mesum. Dare apa yang harus kukasih?_ Ide pun muncul di otak Nakamura.

"Okajima, bakar semua majalah porno mu."

Okajima kaget setengah mati mendengar dare yang dikasih dari Nakamura. Gimana ga kaget, orang dia disuruh bakar semua kitab suci umat lelaki—bagi Okajima—punya dia.

"Kok majalah dewasa ku? Itu kitab yang sangaat berharga untuku"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Dare adalah dare. Kau harus melaksanakannya."

Okajima yang pasrah akhirnya membakar semua majalah porno nya. Nyawanya sudah hilang semua # pun dilanjutkan. Botol dipegang oleh Kayano.

"Mmm.. aku pilih truth aja deh.."

"Oke jujur ya, kamu suka Nagisa?"

Nagisa tersentak kaget. Begitu juga Kayano. Muncul rona merah di pipi mereka bedua. Mulut Nagisa komat kamit membaca ayat kursi agar mendapat jawaban baik.

"Iya aku suka Nagisa."

Nagisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya merah seperti rambut Karma. Betapa senangnya dia. Ga percuma dia komat kamit baca ayat kursi.

"Ngg, alasannya?"

"Nagisa orangnya baik, bisa dihandalkan. Aku suka dia sebagai _teman_."

Nagisa yang udah terbang tinggi sampai ke bulan, malahan hampir ke planet Mars tiba-tiba jatuh. Gimana ga jatuh, orang si Kayano bilangnya suka sebagai teman, ga lebih dari itu. Sakit gua mah jadi lu Nagisa.

"Ohh gitu. Nagisa sabar ya. Gua tau kok perasaan lu sekarang"

Karma mengelus-ngelus kepala Nagisa yang sedang menangis. Air matanya sampai cukup mengisi bak mandi. Kayano sih udah tau kalau Nagisa suka sama dia. Tapi dia diem-diem aja taunya.

"Oke lanjutkan. Oper botolnya."

ToD dilanjutkan. Kini botol berada ditangan Rio.

"Nurufufu, aku pilih truth."

"Apa kau masih membawa bebek-bebekan mu saat mandi?"

"BAZENG KARMA. KAU TAU DARIMANA?"

"Sudah jawab aja. Iya apa gak?"

"I-iya masih bawa."

Rio sangat malu. Karma tersenyum puas dengan senyum jahilnya. Rio bersumpah akan membalas ToD lebih kejam dari Karma.

ToD pun dilanjutkan kembali. Botol dipegang Sugino.

"Because I'm Shounen Brave(?), aku pilih dare."

"Baiklahh.. Mmmmm" Karma menghela nafas, "Bilang ke Kanzaki kalau kau membenci dia."

"APA?"

"Iya bilang ke dia kalau kau benci dia"

"Kumohon jangan Kanzaki. Dia itu pujaan hati guee. Pliss lah Karma, ganti dare nya."

"Katanya kau laki-laki pemberani. Masa sama dare gitu aja takut."

Sugino tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Hancur sudah imegnya. _Awas kau Karma kubalas nanti._ Karma memanggil Kanzaki dan Kanzaki datang ketempat mereka.

"Ya, ada apa Karma-kun?"

"Tuh Sugino katanya mau ngmong sama kamu."

"Oh. Sugino-kun, mau ngomong apa?"

Kanzaki memalingkan wajahnya ke Sugino. Wajahnya maniss banget kayak gula. Sugino langsung doki doki ngelihat wajah pujaan hatinya. Namun, itu akan berkahir karena dare dari Karma.

"A-ano Kanzaki-san.."

"Iya Sugino-kun?"

"A-a-aku, AKU BENCI KAMU!"

Sugino menutup wajahnya yang tak kuasa melihat wajah kecewa Kanzaki. Sia-sia sudah usaha Sugino yang lagi pdkt sama doi gara-gara dare ini. Ckckckck Karma, mulutmu kejam ya..

ToD dilanjutkan kembali. Tinggal 2 orang lagi yang belum kena, yaitu Karma dan Nagisa. Beruntungnya botol dipegang sama Karma.

"Aku hmmmmm, dare."

 _Yosh kesempatan._ Suara isi Rio dan Sugino yang bersiap degan dare busuk yang pernah ada.

"Karma, tembak Okuda-san sekarang juga."

"Ha?"

"Iya tembak Okuda sekarang sambil bawa bunga dan juga saat kau bilang cinta ke dia, suara mu harus gede agar seisi kelas ini tau."

"Tembak? Kau ingin membuat dia mati, hah?"

Semuanya sweatdrop. Mereka ga nyangka kalau Karma bakal sebodoh ini.

"YA ENGGAKLAH KARMA PE'A. Maksudnya tembak itu, nyatain cinta lo ama dia sekarang bodoh." Sugino udah kebawa emosi.

"Kenapa harus itu sih?"

"LAKUKAN DARE ITU SEKARANG JUGA."

Karma hanya menuruti saja. Dia segera keluar kelas untuk memetik satu tangkai bunga dan kembali menuju tempat duduk Okuda yang sedang membaca buku rumus fisika.

"Hei, Okuda-san."

Okuda menoleh ke sumber suara. Karma tepat disampingnya dengan membawa satu tangkai bunga.

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

"Ngg.. ng.."

Karma ragu sekali mengatakan hal ini. Apalagi seisi kelas harus tau. Malunya pake banget.

"Ng.. ng.. Okuda-san. A-aku.. AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU. KAMU MAU KAN JADI PACAR AKU?"

Semua mata tertuju kepada Okuda dan Karma. Maehara yang lagi ngupil pun langsung melihat Karma.

"Hei semuanya, ini dare. Dare. Demi apapun ini hanya dareeeeee. Ha? Okuda-san kamu kenapa? Oi bangun Okuda-san."

Jiwa Okuda terlepas dari tubuhnya. Walaupun Okuda tau Karma lagi main ToD, dia ga nyangka kalau dare nya sampe kek gini.

"Okuda pingsan. Ayo bawa dia ke UKS."

Isogai dan teman-teman membawa Okuda ke UKS. Karma malu setengah mati. Ingin sekali dia membunuh Sugino dan Nakamura secara sadis lalu menguburnya dibukit belakang sekolah. Sabar Kar, ini semua cobaan Kar.

ToD dilanjutkaan. Mereka tidak lagi mengoper botol karena hanya tinggal satu orang yang belum kena ToD, yaitu Nagisa.

"Nah Nagisa-kun, _truth or dare?"_

"Aku pilih dare."

Karma memasang senyum licik. Nagisa benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk. Nagisa berdoa dan membaca sholawat nabi, agar dare yang diucapkan Karma tidak yang aneh-aneh.

"Karena Nagisa-kun suka Kayano-chan, Kau harus cium dia. Cium bibir loh ya, seperti waktu itu~"

JLEB

JEGER

DOR

TIDAKKKKKKKK

Nagisa sweatdrop. Dia sangat tidak menyangka kalau dare yang dibuat Karma sangat aneh. Jiwa Nagisa hampir keluar. Mukanya merah padam begitu juga Kayano.

"KARMA-KUN, KENAPA HARUS DARE ITUU? KENAPA HARUS CIUM KAYANO-CHAN?"

"Sudah lakukan saja. Ini demi cinta mu"

Nagisa mendekati Kayano. Wajah mereka berdua sudah merah padam mengalahkan rambut si setan merah. Benar-benar, si Karma kalau udah jahilin orang, bakalan abis-abisan. Ckckckc kelakuan mu Kar.

"Kayano-cha—"

Kayano segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke Nagisa. matanya terpejam rapat. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Nagisa.

"Ano Kayano-chan, maaf ya."

"Su-su-sudah gausah minta maaf. Cepat lakukan dan dare ini akan berakhir."

"Kalian semua jangan melihat."

"Iya Nagisa-kun. Kami ga bakalan liat kok."

Namun perkataan hanyalah perkataan. Mana mungkin ada yang mau melewatkan adegan Kishu antara Kayano dan Nagisa. Nagisa sih senang-senang aja ciuman ama doi. Betapa dustanya mereka semua, ckckckck.

Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya. Dekat dan dekat sekali. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Semakin dekat dan dekat dan akhirnya…. Jeng jeng jeng.

Karma, Rio, Okajima, dan Sugino langsung memotret adegan itu. Sungguh dusta nya mereka berempat.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

4 detik

.

5 detik

.

 _Lho? Sudah lima detik berlalu, kok Nagisa belum melepas ciumannya?_ Itu tuh isi suara Rio, Karma, Okajima, dan Sugino yang licik.

6 detik

.

7 detik

.

Ada yang ga beres. Namun apa daya mereka ber-empat yang ga ingin menghancurkan suasana cumbu mencumbu Nagisa x Kayano.

8 detik

.

9 detik

.

10 detik

.

10 detik berlalu tapi Nagisa belum melepas ciumannya. Nah lho Kok bisa? Kayano sendiri malah menikmati ciuman hangat yang diberikan bibir sexy Nagisa.

11 detik

.

12 detik

.

13 detik

.

Ini benar-benar ga beres. Nagisa dan Kayano kelewatan menikmati ciuman itu.

14 detik

.

15 detik

.

Karma yang udah ga tahan, akhirnya menyadarkan mereka berdua. Karma merasa bersalah dengan dare buatannya.

"OI UDAH CUKUP. MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN CIUMAN?"

Nagisa yang sadar buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya. Demi apapun, muka Nagisa sangat banget banget merah. Nagisa sendiri pun ga nyangka bakalan ciuman selama 15 detik. Dilihatnya Kayano yang ga sadarkan diri.

"GAWAT KARMA-KUN! KAYANO-CHAN GA SADARKAN DIRI, GIMANA INI?"

"Salah kau lah Nagisa. Sungguh ciuman mematikan."

"TIDAKKK. AYO BAWA KE UKS"

Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Okajima, dan Rio menggotong Kayano ke UKS. Permainan ToD pun selesai dan Kayano dijemput oleh Ayah tercintanya, disekolah.

Besoknya, Nagisa tidak masuk sekolah karena trauma akan ToD kemaren dan Nagisa bertapa di gua selama seminggu agar hatinya kuat untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati kembali.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

 **Author notes~**

 **Salam kenal, saya author baru disini.**

 **Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini .w.**

 **Duh ini fic apa ya? Gaje + abal banget. Humornya ga kerasa wwww. Endingnya maksa banget sumpah. Maaf kan saya yah~**

 **Tau ah ini ide pasaran banget yah *garuk garuk pala.**

 **Jaa ne~**


End file.
